Don't cry we're strong
by Slightly still
Summary: They had each other. They always had had each other, even when the times were hard and their hearts ached from longing.


Hi people!

First story, English is not my first language, go easy on me and blah blah blah. ^^ The pairing is rather odd: human!Puffinxfem!Iceland. :D Don't shock.

M because of hinted sex and rape. Nothing realy happens, though.

Yes, if you notice grammar mistakes, don't be suprised. Just leave them be or point them out so I can correct them.

Mr. Puffin: Eirikur

Iceland: Auður

Hetalia is not mine, be grateful. My drawings are terrible.

* * *

><p>The girl under him is panting and holding his shoulders in a tight grasp. Her long, snowy white hair is sparwled around her head and her violet eyes are closed tightly. The boy strokes her face slowly and lovingly after bringing his hand up into his own, almost as white hair as his breathing slows down to its normal pace. He holds his upper body up with only his other hand, for he doesn't collapse onto his lover. His yellowish eyes blink and absorb the sight of his seemingly cold friend lying under him, cheeks flushed, lips hot and swollen by all the kisses they had shared.<p>

Slowly he bends down again, capturing her lips with his, tongue invading the hot, wet mouth for the one last time this evening. The girl responds warily, tangling her hands into her strong lover's hair. Slowly but surely a single tear makes its way out from her now-open eye, rolling on her cheek and falling on the tousled blanket, leaving a wet trail behind. She breaks the kiss and the boy rolls on the side, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Dun cry", he whispers. The girl buries her face into his chest and tries to muffle her sobs.

They never know how to comfort each other. They have never known. The boy is too straight-forward and tough to whisper soothing words into anyone's ear and hold anyone close, wipe tears away with a cutely printed cloth. The girl is too cold and uncommunicative to caress anyone's cheek to comfort them, or hold anyone in her lap and brush their hair off their face.

They have a special relationship. Not in a loving way; they are like their land Iceland, he is fire and she is ice. It is special in a strange way. It is a love-hate relationship, it is about opposite personalities and insults, but at the same time it is about great trust and love and friendship. They had never been apart for even a day. They remember the days before they were born and they remember holding hands as shadowy figures, standing on the beach of the small, isolated and deserted island. Waiting for someone to come and let them born.

_They_ are special. They aren't human beings. They have never been human beings. They were nothing by that time on the cliffs and shores, but after it they would be nation beings.

Someone came with a strange boat. They stood there, staring expressionlessly as a young man – perhaps just a boy – appeared on the shore. They almost heard him whisper something. They scooted closer, to the edge of a cliff, hands still together. They never had felt how the wind would blow, how it could easily throw two children down.

The man on the shore stood silent, looking around. The strong wind blew his blond hair back as he watched the land in front of him.

"We have found a new land!" he suddenly announced. His voice wasn't loud, but it carried through the wind and the children heard the words clearly. They said nothing, having never said anything. They understood, but they couldn't talk for they didn't know how to form words. They heard the man whisper again. This time the low voice carried to them.

"Iceland."

Something happened. They were not sure what it was, but suddenly they felt the wind. It scared them of course. The girl cried out in fear and the boy shoved her behind him.

"Leave her alone, ya motherfucka!" he demanded for the strong wind. The sudden noises startled the puffins building their nests into the cliff and they all flew away, screeching and peeping in horror. The man down there turned his head sharply to see two kids in the edge of the cliff, fighting against the terrible wind. It was trying to rip their hair off, trying to tear their clothes and finally throw them down to the sea. He gave a sign to his men to save the children.

"Go down and creep back!" he shouted. The children startled, the girl being the first to do as was ordered. She pulled the boy beside her on the ground and crept slowly towards the men coming to them. They were lifted up and carried down. The men placed them in front of the blond man. The boy instantly scooted in front of his friend in order to protect her.

"Dontcha dare to touch 'er, ya fucker!" The man knelt down.

"My name is Lukas. I'm also known as Norway. Who are you?" The boy glared at Lukas' expressionless face and dull, blue eyes.

"Why do ya want to know? Pedo!" The girl pushed him away as she slowly walked to the man.

"We don't know, sir. I think we were made just recently", she said honestly. Lukas nodded, not even a tiniest hint of smile crossing his face.

"I shall name you, then. You can be Auður." The girl blinked slowly as the name sank into his mind.

"Auður", she repeated. The boy crept beside her. Lukas turned his gaze at him.

"I think you are Eirikur then. It has a meaning behind it: a very strong man." The boy looked almost proud. Though, soon his delight was placed with suspicious glare.

"Why did ya come here? We were perfectly fine without ya!"

He, Eirikur, is again in the preesens moment. The girl, Auður, has stopped shivering and her breath comes out in long, unbreaking strings, telling she has fallen asleep.

Eirikur pushes her hair softly aside from her face.

Unbreakable strings connect them. Unbreakable strings.

He recalls another moment, much after the man called Lukas had given them names and told that they were a nation, they were Iceland.

He drowns into that moment, forgetting everything expect the quiet breathing beside him, because she breathed quietly then, too. She was asleep already but he was still awake.

Something was happening. Auður trusted Lukas too much, she trusted in his words when he said that everything was okay. Eirikur didn't believe it. He remembered the quiet voices whispering something, sounding almost like two snakes were hissing in their dark cave. Lukas had knitted his brows when he noticed that Eirikur was still awake, but he gave up when the boy shot him a glare, saying _doncha dare to lie to me ya can make Auður believe since she's a fuckin' confident brat and loves ya so much that she wouldn't dare to doubt her precious big bro but you're fuckin' NOT MY BIG BRO _without words. Lukas could though imagine the boy saying it straight to his face. He probably just didn't want to wake Auður up. Lukas shrugged it off and came to the bed, toughing Auður's shoulder gently.

"What 'r ya doing'?" Eirikur hissed. "Ya will wake her up dammit!" Lukas shot him an annoyed glare and shook Auður gently.

"Wake up, astin mín", he whispered. Auður opened her eyes slowly. When she regonized Lukas, her eyes lit up, making Eirikur jealous. He never saw that look in Auður's eyes when he woke her up.

"What, stóri broðir?" she chirped while the Icelandic boy's expression darkened.

_Why does she fuckin' chirp like that, she never uses that tone whe she talks to me!_

"Sverige left. He ran away with Finland. They are not coming back." Lukas' words hung in the air, threathening to drop down like ice from the roofs. The country names were extremely freezing, since they always had used their real names, Berwald and Tiia, for the sign of trust and friendship.

They were quiet and Eirikur did not hear Auður's breathing anymore. Her mouth was slightly open, but soon it closed and the lips were pressed tightly together: Auður tried to stop herself from crying. But she couldn't do it and soon she gasped air when her lips broke apart and she sobbed.

They had been expecting this for a long time. Berwald didn't like Mathias at all and he had been fighting against his rules almost since Queen Margareta perished.

At first it just was. It was, but it wasn't so difficult that it couldnt be ignored, solved with talking and a few allowances, nothing too big.

Then it was louderly. It was the bloodbath of Stockholm, desperate try to keep Sweden with them.

After that it wasn't anymore a small, forgetable thing. It was hard and big and Mathias couldn't ignore it anymore.

And now it wasn't anymore. Now there was Carl Gustav Vasa who leaded Berwald away.

There was no Kalmar Union anymore.

Auður cried and the boys embraced her. And even though Eirikur was in the verge of tears himself, he couldn't bring himself to ask for comfort from that Lukas guy because _HE FUCKIN' WASN'T HIS BRO!_

The older Eirikur did never understand why did he hate Lukas that much. Right, he was weird, but so was everyone he knew.

He must had been jealous of Auður.

These days his envy had faded away. Only when Auður had gotten the results of her body excavation, Eirikur had felt a sharp sting of envy in his heart.

Because there was something they hadn't revealed the other Nordics. There was another result, which told clearly that

_Miss Auður Steilsdóttir, our ivestigations have proved that Eirikur Steilsson is not Your offical sibling._

They didn't see that coming. And now Eirikur wonders why, what separated him from his unreal siblings Lukas and Auður. They had always been releated, no matter who was asking, they were always siblings. Even though Eirikur tried to be releated only to Auður, the others always told that they were siblings, all three.

She didn't show the letter for the others. They never would know about the other result. They saw the letter telling that Lukas was her brother, but they would never see the letter telling that Eirikur _wasn't _her brother.

They could always pretend that there was no doubt of it, since there hadn't been for a long time. It was better that way, as their secret. And they silently regretted that investigation.

Because perhaps it would have been better the way it always was before this. They would never kiss each other like they kissed tonight, but they would cuddle on the couch and watch movies together, forgetting that the time ran. Perhaps it would have been better than this.

Auður's breath hitches and she breaks into violent coughs. Eirikur embraces her instantly, almost as if the coughs would cease if he presses his lover against his chest as tightly as he could. Auður had been like this for a long time now, since Iceland's economy crisis had suddenly started.

For some reason these things affecting Iceland only seem to harm Auður.

Eirikur lets his hand caress the white locks slowly like he had done then too, comforting her because

that damned Dane had done it once again. Eirikur brushed Auður's hair off her teary face.

"How does that ass fuckin' dare to?" he whispered, his voice lacking the usual wrath and thoughness. The girl raised her hand slowly to touch the bridge of Eirikur's nose. The boy half expected her to whisper "I'm alright" but she didn't. And then again, it wasn't a big suprise.

They looked around ten.

They were young and Auður was too young to stand Denmark's (_because I ain't gonna fucking call him Mathias dammit HE AIN'T OUR FRIEND) _roughness. She should have spent her childhood with someone other than the two faces never leaving her, _they _should have been able to meet someone other than the Dane who never allowed them to leave and meet others.

It would have a strange name. Embargo. But now it just was. In the meetings they sat quietly and sternly, their backs straight and their faces turned down. They believed the Dane's words _see nobody cares of ya they don't even bother to look at yer way so stop hoping that they will free ya 'cause they just couldn't care less FANDEN _and didn't look, so they didn't see the sad faces and concerned looks. They didn't see how Tiia was in verge of tears, sitting beside Russia. They didn't see how Lukas did nothing but glare _Denmark_ and send small prayers for God to kill that damned man so he could take the two children back and tell them it's allright.

But nothing never happened. And he sat beside Berwald, not having other choices.

It hurt them all.

It was poison for them.

Eirikur never knew what Denmark did to Auður.

Until _the_ day.

Because Eirikur had finally grown tired to this. When the Dane tried to take Auður again, third time that week and dammit, it was only Thor's day _I ain't gonna call the days any different goddammit just because that stupid Dane is an idiot _and the day was young.

He was young.

When Denmark hit him, he didn't know what would ensue. How could he possibly have known?

He had no clue of it even when Auður screamed in horror _leave him be leave him be!_ and the Dane dragged him harshly to a room and threw him on the floor.

_G-go fuck yerself if ya want action so much ya h-horny bast- AAAAAAAAAAH don't touch me it hurts it hurts don't touch me please please dammit aaa... Fuckin' stop that this s-second!_

He was proud.

He was proud.

He had his pride left.

he had his pride left.

He still had Auður and he had protected her from _that_, he had something to take pride of.

But still, when he limped into his own bed beside Auður who had been awake and waited for him, he could only stare at the ceiling, feel the tears on his cheeks and wonder _just where did all my fuckin' pride go?_

Auður had laid awake beside him. For a long time.

But she said nothing.

Eirikur didn't know, if she should have said something, or was it good that she didn't say anything.

But the way she withdrew when he tried to touch her was certainly bad.

He knew that needed to have a logical reason. Logical explanation.

But he just couldn't think of a one. It hurt him so much when he reached out to take Auður's hand into his own and she pulled it away, pretended that she didn't notice his movement and grabbed something, a book maybe. It made Eirikur think that he was so dirty now, he was so stained that the girl didn't want to touch him anymore.

_That fuckin' Danish bastard destroyed everything._

Nowadays Eirikur knows. He knows that Auður felt guilty, and maybe she still feels. Maybe that's why she burst into tears. He must remember to ask her tomorrow.

But would he remember?

Because he didn't remember to tell something important to her just a moment ago. And now it was too late, she has already fallen asleep.

He must remember.

It's something he would never say without a reason because _I ain't a fuckin' softie _but that just makes it more important. It's something he has never said, but that makes it more important.

But now he cannot sleep and he recalls emotional moments.

He remembers how they were freed. Or, technically not.

In fact they were freed from the dark, fearful nights much before this. But they lived with that Dane still and that alone was enough to make them feel anxious and scared.

And then.

And then, something happened.

_He_ was crazy. _He_ had gone crazy, or that was what Arthur told them.

_Germany. The most bloody sane man in the entire world! And he does something like this, that git!_

He told them.

He told them that Denmark was invaded by _him_.

He told them that Norway was invaded by _him_.

He told them that Finland was fighting hard to not be invaded by her dear, Eastern neighbour.

Ryssä, the small female had said.

They knew this all, of course. But still Arthur told them, maybe because he had no other stories now, maybe he had forgotten his magical tales during the first great war. Maybe he would remeber them if this was over someday and if he could see that day.

There's not much memories from that time. They were in Arthur's house for a while, then they were given to Alfred. The great USA, land of justice, would protect them from German evil and give them freedom when the war was over.

Eirikur hardly remembers the Cold war. He only remembers the songs and the movies and the cartoons and the books.

_...are you gonna drop the bomb or not?..._

And he remembers the Cod wars.

It was rather ridiculous, when he recalls it. But it was important for them during that time. And even though Arthur protected them well, he could be an ass.

But nothing like the clear memories of him and Auður standing motionlessly on the cliff, screaming through the howling wind, the girl sleeping, the girl crying, the girl screaming, the girl withdrawing from Eirikur's touch.

_It has a meaning behind it: a very strong man._

He feels himself proud and strong. Lukas was wise and he knew how to handle Eirikur. He knew how to make him sleep even though something was going on and he didn't trust the all big-brotherly acting Norwegian.

How Auður slept beside him.

How she breathed, her chest rising and falling.

How Auður sleeps peacefully beside him.

How she breaths, her beautiful, beautiful chest rising and falling.

Maybe that's what finally lullies him into sleep, his hands feeling the gentle move of her chest, the gentlier beating of her heart. The long breaths signaling him that she is now alright, she has been alright the last maybe hundred years, never mind their bad economy. She is alright and he is alright.

He sleeps long and dreamlessly.

When he wakes up, he notices that Auður has gotten up already, and he smells toast and coffee. He pulls pants on and stumbles to the kitchen.

Auður is there, her white hair quite a mess.

"I'm fuckin' hungry!" Eirikur complains loudly, making the female jump in suprise and turn to glare angrily at the other.

"Well eat then." The male smirks as he notices that Auður has thrown on his dress shirt.

"Awesome shirt, slut", he says, meaning nothing with the "slut". It's just one of those stupid nicknames. The girl rolls her eyes.

"I didn't have to put jeans or bra on with this."

"Well, I wouldn't have minded if ya came here naked ya know." Auður blushes slightly and looks away.

"I know", she sighes, making Eirikur snicker. He wraps his hands around the girl's waist, pulling the shirt up slightly.

"Cute panties", he points out as he notices the puffin-print. The girl flushes scarlet now, struggling a bit.

"Stop making perverted comments!" Eirikur lets out a puff of breath.

"Fine, ya boring bastard." He was going to stop it anyway, he had something to remember...

He pulls away.

He lets his girl cook in peace.

He remembers one thing. But there was someting else too...

_Dammit, think, think, think, think... Fuckin'..._

And then again, maybe it wasn't that important.

"Ður?" he asks suprisingly gently, hugging her again.

The girl notices the change in his tone and leans back, resting against her lover.

"Mmh?"

"Love ya, sweetie."

He sees how the corners her lips twitch upwards. And when she talks, her voice is filled with smile and affection.

"You sentimental fool." She breaths slowly, almost as if she has fallen asleep again.

"I love you more."

* * *

><p>Reviews? :3 I apologize: mr. Puffin is quite OOC.<p> 


End file.
